Word Association
by Zenelia
Summary: The Gryffindors of the post-war sentiment are playing a game—Word Association. What happens, and who says what?


**A/N:** This is a make-shift Thanksgiving present to ya'll. It's just a small story. . . I left the ending open, so I can continue it on if I get good feedback, or it can stand alone. I'm not sure. I'll listen to ya'll's comments on that. :] Enjoy!

* * *

They were all sitting in a circle in the Common Room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. Ginny was in Harry's lap, his arms around her, and the other respective couples were sitting in similar positions—Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, Ron and Hermione. Neville was the only singleton in the current group, but that was because his girlfriend Luna was in another House.

Now why were they in a circle, you ask? They were playing innocent games, to will away the time and just revel in the peace and healing of the victory. They'd already gone through Truth or Dare (they had made a rule that everything had to be innocent—nothing you wouldn't do in front of your grandmother. Seamus had particular fun with this one, as he claimed that his grandmother was 'an old bat who can barely see or hear. I can get away with anything in front of her!' The others had popped his bubble and made him play the game the right way), Guess Who, and a game called Interview, where they impersonated celebrities. (Harry refused to partake in this game after Dean had played him. He threw a pillow at Dean and proceeded to fume for the rest of the game while Ginny laughed, then tried to calm him down.)

The next game they had chosen was Word Association. "Now, we can play this one of two ways," Dean had said as introduction. "We can either do it one-on-one, with someone saying the words and another saying the first thing that comes to mind, or we can do it as a group, with one person starting and the other ones following."

"One-on-one!" Ginny had shouted immediately. "It's more fun that way," she said as an explanation.

"I like one-on-one, too," Hermione agreed, while everyone else nodded their assent.

"Alright, then. I assume we're already in our pairs? Good. Who wants to go first?" Dean asked. (He had basically lead the entire 'game night,' as he knew the most Muggle games. Hermione suggested a few that she knew, but she apparently only paid attention to word games or mind puzzles, so hers were quickly out-ruled by the group.)

"Me, me, me!" Seamus yelled, raising a hand over his head and waving it around. "You don't mind going first, do you Lav?"

Lavender giggled. "Of course not!" She said, then made an attempt to swallow her laughter.

"Alright, mate, go on," Dean said, sitting back.

"Lav, you say the first word."

"'Kay. . . Green!"

"Ireland."

"Typical."

"Stereotypes."

"People."

"School."

"Song."

"Victory."

"Seamus, how do you get 'victory' out of 'song'?" Parvati asked. She had held her tongue before when he said 'stereotypes' to 'typical', but she couldn't let this one slide.

"Quite simply, Parvati. When you win in anything—though this mainly applies to Quidditch matches—you sing a victory song."

Parvati merely rolled her eyes and gestured for them to continue.

"Uhhm. . . ," Lavender thought. "Dinner?"

"Food."

"Meals."

"Great Hall."

"Hogwarts."

"Magic."

"Wand."

"Diagon Alley."

"Seamus! Again, that doesn't make sense!" Parvati cried out, clearly annoyed with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Pavati!" Ginny interrupted. "It doesn't have to make sense. Now stop interrupting, and let them play the game!"

"Fine! You don't have to be so bossy!" Parvati leant back further into Dean, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not being bossy! Hermione, am I being bossy?"

Hermione made for a reply, but soon all the girls—and some of the guys, wanting to calm their girlfriends—were in a full out argument, it getting louder as it progressed.

"Hey!" Harry's voice broke over all of them. So far, he'd stayed quiet, but now he couldn't. "Is this game really worth an argument over?" he asked, looking over everyone.

Instantly, almost everyone gained a sheepish expression, and looked around. "No, not really. . . ," was muttered in some variant through the circle.

"That's what I thought," Harry said. "Seamus, Lavender, do please continue."

"Seamus, you say a word this time," Lavender said, looking up at her Irish boyfriend.

"Alright. . . Honey!"

"Bees."

"Bugs."

"Icky."

"Typical."

"Fault!" Parvati cut in again. "You can't use the same word twice, Seamus."

"Why must you pick on me, Patil? And I didn't say 'typical' last time, Lav did!"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Parvati," Hermione cut in. "Why don't we just let it slide? This once? We're all still getting used to the game."

"Whatever. Can we have a new couple playing?" She utterly ignored Hermione's polite pleas, and turned around to her boyfriend.

"Erm. . . Seamus, Lavender? Are you two ready to let another set play?"

"I suppose," Lavender said. "But Parvati, why are you being so rude? It's not like you!"

Parvati had the sense to look guilty and ashamed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lavender, really! Just . . . Seamus isn't making since and it's grating on my nerves! You know how I feel."

Lavender merely smiled. "Yes, I know. Can't say I understand it, though."

For the first time that night, Neville broke in, wanting to get things back on track rather than listen to Parvati and Lavender's girly sentiments. "What say you, Seamus? Ready to give someone else a turn?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I don't mind. Who will it be, boss-man?" Seamus asked turning to Dean.

"I dunno. Ron and Hermione?"

"Alright, we'll do it," Hermione said, speaking for the both of them. She turned to Ron, and prepared her dialogue as best she could.

* * *

**A/N**: So. . . There you have it. Not too happy with this, but it was spawned by an idea I had. It sounded better in my head. . . Let me know if you want me to complete this with different couples—maybe even couples from other Houses? Reviews make me happy. (and are a great way to offer feedback!) :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
